Os Cinco Estágios da Perspectiva da Morte
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Para ele, amar era complicado.


**Os Cinco Estágios da Perspectiva da Morte**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Luna Lovegood x Sirius Black

**Genre: **Angst

**Rated T**

**Summary:** Para ele, amar era complicado.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Uma explicação antes da fic começar: em 1969 a psiquiatra suíça Elisabeth Kübler-Ross publicou em seu livro _On Death and Dying_ um modelo conhecido como o Modelo de Kübler-Ross, que propõe cinco estágios que uma pessoa passa ao lidar com uma tragédia. O modelo se aplica desde uma pessoa que passa por um divórcio até uma pessoa que sabe que vai morrer.

Os cinco estágios são:

1. Negação

2. Raiva

3. Negociação

4. Depressão

5. Aceitação

* * *

Escuro.

_você não consegue entender que agora está sozinha?_

Silêncio.

_você não consegue entender que nada mais tem importância?_

Frio.

_sozinha... nada a perder._

* * *

Luna lentamente abriu os olhos sem saber o que estava acontecendo. A última coisa que lembrava era de ter saído de Grimmauld Place depois de ter visitado Sirius Black.

_Sirius..._

Ela tentou se levantar ao perceber que ela estava deitada, mas algo a segurava. Algo frio e forte. Algo metálico.

"Você acordou." A voz era suave. Sirius estava sentado de frente para Luna, olhando-a com curiosidade.

Luna descobriu um jeito de sentar-se e olhou Sirius nos olhos.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Luna estava assustada.

"Não se preocupe. Tudo vai acabar daqui a pouco." Sirius tinha um olhar sereno e girava sua varinha de modo displicente.

Luna começou a ficar agitada, tentava libertar-se das correntes, mas a única coisa que conseguia era machucar-se.

"Sirius, me tira daqui agora!" Luna gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, mas Sirius nem se moveu. "Sirius!"

Nada adiantava, ele não se movia. Só ficava ali, olhando-a, sem expressão.

"Você está se machucando." Sirius apontou para os pulsos que já estavam sangrando.

"Sirius!" O grito tornou-se um choro.

* * *

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" Luna olhava para os lados, para as paredes.

"Não há como fugir." Ainda calmo.

Luna chorava, olhando-o.

"Não. Isso não é real. Sirius, essa brincadeira não tem graça e você sabe!" Luna gritou de novo, o silêncio que seguiu foi cortado por alguns soluços da loira.

"Você sabe que eu não estou brincando." Sirius levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos, parecendo entediado.

"Não." Ela começou a murmurar. "Não."

"Luna... Você é inteligente. Por que se faz de boba?" Sirius perguntou sinceramente. Olhando-a nos olhos azuis.

"Não é verdade. Não pode ser." Ela olhou para ele. "Você disse que me amava. Não se machuca quem se ama."

"Luna, querida... Amor se escreve com sangue."

* * *

"Eu preciso saber... Por quê?"

Sirius riu baixinho, o som parecia o de um filhote de cachorro espirrando.

Ele olhou-a ainda sem responder.

"Tanto faz." Ela encostou-se na parede suja, com aquele olhar que mostrava que ela tinha perdido o interesse.

"Porque eu quero."

* * *

"O que você quer? Eu darei o que você pedir!"

Luna tinha conseguido se ajoelhar, as mãos estavam para trás, sendo puxadas pelas correntes.

Sirius estava exatamente à sua frente, alto, forte e imponente. Sua varinha estava na mão esquerda, com a direita ele acariciava o rosto choroso, secando algumas lágrimas que ainda saíam dos olhos de Luna.

"Nada do que você me oferecer, você já não me deu."

* * *

"_Crucio_."

Os gritos poderiam ser ouvidos de longe, mas não havia ninguém para ouvi-los, a não ser Sirius. Ele suspendeu a maldição, olhando-a caída no chão, respirando rápido e superficialmente.

Vários minutos se passaram, ele imóvel, estudando-a. Ela lutando para diminuir o ritmo de sua respiração, de seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

"Não vai me dizer nada?" Sirius sentou-se novamente no chão, mas dessa vez encostou-se na parede onde Luna estava acorrentada.

Ela não estava chorando naquele momento, seu corpo só se movia por conseqüência de sua respiração involuntária.

"Não vai mais chorar? Gritar comigo?" Sirius começou a passar as mãos nos cabelos dourados que ela tinha. Ela não se afastou, ela não fez nada.

"Você sabe que eu te amo." Sirius virou-a, de modo que a cabeça dela ficasse em apoiada em seu colo e ela olhasse-o nos olhos.

"Eu estou pronta, Sirius." Seus olhos brilhavam forte e um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto.

"Você está abraçando a morte." Ele disse mostrando a ela o óbvio.

"Estou."

A troca de olhares pareceu durar toda uma vida. Até que a vida se foi.

"_Avadra kedavra_."

No mesmo instante os olhos perderam o brilho. Perderam a vida. E Sirius teve que desviar o olhar.

**/. Fin .\**


End file.
